


How Many Times?

by hoodienanami



Category: Zoo Academy (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drabble, Gen, I have many feelings about Hitoshi and Suzu, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Relationship Study, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: How many times had Suzu been in this exact situation?





	How Many Times?

How many times had Suzu been in this exact situation? Ten? Twenty? It felt like it was every single week that she held Hitoshi’s head in her lap as she cleaned his bloody nose and black eye and told him how stupid he was getting into all of these meaningless fights, that he was better then that. Every single time Hitoshi ignored her. He either stayed silent or said whoever he had fought had it coming.

“What would you do if you were in my position?” Hitoshi asked as Suzu cleaned the last of the blood off of his face.

“I _wouldn’t_ be in that situation to begin with.” Suzu answered. It was a lie and they both knew it. Suzu ended up in situations similar to the ones Hitoshi did almost as often, the only difference was that Suzu won her fights while Hitoshi usually didn’t.

Hitoshi snorted. “Whatever you say Suzuy.”

A moment of silence passed over the room. Both of them were exhausted, for different yet similar reasons. Neither of them wanted to address the fact that the fight Hitoshi had gotten into wasn’t to defend that cat Bifera with the mint colored hair, it was just to fight. Suzu knew if she mentioned it Hitoshi would ignore her.

There was no winning with him sometimes.

“Hitoshi, I hope you have a good excuse for your black eye to give to your father.” Suzu said as she moved a strand of red hair out of his face. She decided to ignore the issue like he was.

Hitoshi shrugged. “He won’t notice. He’s been so busy lately I’m surprised he even has time to say hello.” Bitterness tinged his voice and Suzu realized the root of the fight.

“I’ll lock him in a room with you and then he’ll have to spend time with you.”

A sharp laugh escaped Hitoshi’s lips. “Like I’d want to be in the same room with him and his cologne for a whole day.”

The two laughed at Hitoshi’s joke and the tension that had tinged the conversation melted away. Perfect, they could just be together without anything heavy in between. Just how they both liked it, just how it so rarely was. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early Christmas gift for my friend Bailey who created Zoo Academy. I decided to post it because I like it.


End file.
